


Need a hand?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Bones, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mocking, Sexual Frustration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei sparito e non ti sei più fatto vedere. Per cui mi domandavo se andasse tutto bene, sai... se non ti servisse una mano.”
Relationships: Hiyama Kiyooki/Wakana Tomochika
Kudos: 2





	Need a hand?

**~ Need a hand? ~**

Wakana stringeva i denti.

Ci stava provando con tutto se stesso, ma per quanto si sforzasse continuava a fare un male dell’inferno.

Cominciava a maledire il momento in cui il suo corpo aveva deciso di andare per la propria strada e di eccitarsi, senza considerare il fatto che con un dito rotto e che faceva peraltro un male del diavolo, prendersi cura della faccenda poteva risultare più complicato del previsto.

Era chiuso nei bagni della scuola da un’eternità ormai, e doveva sforzarsi di non fare più rumore del necessario, onde evitare di attirare l’attenzione.

Ma cominciava a diventare frustrante.

Fissava la propria erezione e la propria mano alternativamente, cercando di capire come fare a farle andare d’accordo, e fu a quel punto che sentì bussare alla porta.

“Occupato!” sbraitò, sentendo poi una risata familiare. “Hiyama?” chiese, sbarrando gli occhi ed imprecando a mezza bocca per la situazione in cui si trovava.

“Sei sparito e non ti sei più fatto vedere. Per cui mi domandavo se andasse tutto bene, sai... se non ti servisse una mano.”

Wakana colse il sottointeso nella sua voce, e si prese qualche attimo per riflettere sulle opzioni che gli si presentavano.

La sua cautela a quanto sembrava era stata completamente tradita, e sapeva che Hiyama riusciva facilmente a figurarselo in quel momento, lo capiva semplicemente dalla sua risata.

Poteva incaponirsi e cercare ancora invano di risolvere la situazione da sé, oppure poteva aprire la porta e accettare il suo aiuto.

Sarebbe stato più rilassante.

Di certo, sarebbe stato più soddisfacente di così.

Lasciando che il proprio istinto prendesse il sopravvento, aprì la porta e tirò Hiyama dentro il cubicolo con lui, stando bene attento a non guardarlo negli occhi.

“Credevo di potercela fare da solo, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.” bofonchiò, imbarazzato.

“Ah, Tomo-chan” disse l’altro, senza preoccuparsi di mascherare lo scherno nel proprio tono. “Davvero, dovresti imparare a chiedere aiuto quando ti serve.”

Non aggiunse altro, e sostituì le dita malandate dell’altro intorno alla sua erezione, mandandolo con la schiena contro la parete e chinandosi sopra di lui, iniziando subito a muovere la mano, veloce. Efficiente, cosa di cui Wakana non poté che essergli grato.

Si godette completamente quel tocco su di sé, lasciò che la semplice presenza dell’altro lo eccitasse, lasciò che il sollievo di quel movimento costante su di sé lo cogliesse del tutto, e tanto era la voglia che aveva provato fino a quel punto che non durò ancora a lungo.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo con un grido strozzato, mandando al diavolo ogni cautela e sussurrando piano il nome di Hiyama mentre veniva nella sua mano.

Si risistemò alla bell’e meglio sotto gli occhi divertiti dell’altro.

Fu solo a quel punto che lo guardò in viso, stiracchiando un sorriso.

“Te ne devo una.” gli disse, cercando di superare l’imbarazzo, ma quegli si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Felice di essere stato d’aiuto.” commentò soltanto, uscendo insieme a lui dal cubicolo. “Potrai anche essere in grado di battere, con quella mano, ma non è tutto così semplice no?”

Wakana era pronto a ribattere, a prendersela con lui, ma decise che era più saggio lasciar correre.

Quella volta, aveva perso su tutta la linea.


End file.
